


Self Indulgent

by Love_Sweet_Tooth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Keith (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Stress Eating, Stuffing, Unrequited Crush, Weight Gain, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sweet_Tooth/pseuds/Love_Sweet_Tooth
Summary: Male weight gain fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.A collection of chubby Keith drabbles I've written so far for #getbeached2020 on tumblr. It's almost always Klance related and it's guaranteed soft.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Indulged

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently started writing chubby/weight gain fanfictions and I'm a little nervous to share, haha. These are the slightly better edited versions of all the drabbles I've written for #GetBeached2020 on tumblr. I don't have a beta reader so hopefully these all sound alright.
> 
> These are all drabbles and should be 1000 words or less. All the tws are in the tags. I keep it pretty light. No shaming (tends to be teasing), no bad breakups or abuse, no rape, no character death. Besides for the kinks, these are all mostly a teen rating.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keep going.”
> 
> “Are you sure? You look…” Keith’s eyes narrowed at Lance, making his fingers tense around the spoon.
> 
> What he was going to say was full but if his boyfriend didn’t want to stop, who was he to stop him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome to my first ever kink fanfiction (and first fanfiction in general).
> 
> Prompt: ice cream

“Keep going.”

“Are you sure? You look…” Keith’s eyes narrowed at Lance, making his fingers tense around the spoon.

What he was going to say was _full_ but if his boyfriend didn’t want to stop, who was he to stop him?

Lance held up another spoonful of ice cream to Keith’s plump lips. He had almost gone through the whole carton of ice cream. By himself. And that was _on top_ of dinner.

The whole experience left Keith wheezing but determined. He was leaning back all but sinking into the plush sofa. His shirt had long since ridden up, exposing his swollen belly. One of his hands absently messaged it while the other rested against his side.

Ever since he found out about Lance’s particular kink he hadn’t shied away from it. In fact, Keith became a man possessed. What had initially been a few pounds sprouted into love handles, bloomed into stretch marks. Keith turned from hard edges to husky and now very much chubby. He had _indulged_ and it was memorizing to watch.

The ice cream had melted by the time Keith managed to finish. The corners of his mouth were smeared a minty green as he let out a weak groan. Lance cleaned it away with his lips, his fingers delicately moving about the mound of his boyfriend’s gut.

“Fuck, Keith. Babe. You’re perfect. You’re better than perfect,” he said, body trembling with need. Yet he moved about Keith delicately, carefully, even as Keith whined for him.


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well it’s too late, I’m already fat,” Keith said, gesturing to his stomach, stuffed with burgers, fries, beers, ice cream sandwiches, and whatever else Lance had placed in front of him over the course of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: picnic

Keith crammed another bite of the burger in his mouth and sat back against a tree as all of today’s indulgence finally caught up to him.

Grabbing a fistful of fries, he brought them to his lips and ate them one by one. Their savory taste lingered on his tongue, each fry coated in herbed aioli and bacon that sat heavy in his gut.

He sat on the picnic blanket beside Shiro, the two of them catching up after a few months apart. It wasn’t until they’d finished their most recent beers (Shiro’s second and Keith’s third) that they fell into a lull. The silence allowed Keith to mindlessly focus on the dishes Lance had brought over to them, claiming he didn’t want to bring any leftovers home.

“You know, Keith, if you keep this up…” Shiro started. Keith spared him a glance out of the corner of his eye. It was hard to ignore the sheepish smile on his best friend’s face.

He knew where this was going.

“Well it’s too late, I’m already fat,” Keith said, gesturing to his stomach, stuffed with burgers, fries, beers, ice cream sandwiches, and whatever else Lance had placed in front of him over the course of the day. It hung over the waist of his jeans, resting on his chubby thighs, swollen and warm. 

That was a relief to Shiro, like he had to be the one to break the news to Keith that he had put on weight since leaving Blade. _A lot_ of weight.

“You know, you look happy,” Shiro observed, a little smugly. “You _and_ Lance.”

Keith spared the former Red Paladin a glance. He was currently laughing at something Hunk said, completely oblivious to Keith’s watchful eye.

Things had steadily developed between the two of them since the end of the war but nothing drastic had happened. Yet. Keith knew it was only a matter of time. He could spot it in Lance’s blue eyes, the way he smiled, how he’d invite him over for dinner night after night, loading up his plate with seconds and thirds and even fourths in hopes that he’d stay.

Patting the crest of his belly, it was his turn to be smug. “How do you think I got this way.”


	3. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingers running down his boyfriend’s sides, he reached around to palm his hands over Keith’s stomach. The abs that had been there at the start of the year had been replaced by a squishy, handful of fat. One that Lance found too irresistible to not hold, poke, or even nip at when given the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: unknown gaining.

“I don’t get it,” Keith huffed, studying himself in the mirror.

He had been steadily bulking for months now. The whole thing had seemed easy enough from the few articles he’d read about it and yet, somehow, he had failed the most vital part.

He _hadn’t_ cut.

Lance came up behind his boyfriend, who had moved on to worrying at his bottom lip. The answer should have been obvious but Keith could be oblivious. It made situations like this difficult to not laugh at. He was just _so adorable_.

“Babe, stop,” he urged softly. Fingers running down his boyfriend’s sides, he reached around to palm his hands gently over Keith’s stomach. The abs that had been there at the start of the year had been replaced by a squishy, handful of fat. One that Lance found too irresistible to not hold, poke, or even nip at when given the chance.

Keith stiffened but didn’t pull away. His glance lowered, a steady blush growing on his cheeks as Lance kneaded his belly.

“I think you look great,” Lance said softly, kissing the tender spot behind Keith’s ear, making him shiver.

“You’re lying,” he said, sourly.

This time Lance really did laugh. Sure, he’d been attracted to Keith ever since their time as Paladins, when Keith was pure muscle and rage. But this Keith, the softer one, the war hero who was just learning how to relax, was his favorite. He loved the added layer to his arms and legs, the way his pecs were plush, how his stomach and ass were starting to ripple with every step. He wasn’t out of shape yet - in fact, Lance knew he could _still_ kick his ass - but that didn’t stop his daydreams of it.

Slipping his fingers below the waist of Keith’s boxers, he asked deviously, “Wanna bet?”


	4. Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, did you want one of these?” Keith asked, holding out a cookie to Lance.
> 
> His lips twitched into a wiry smile. “Nah, it’s fine. You really like them.”
> 
> Insomnia leads to late night binging and Lance can’t help admiring what it’s done to Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is implied that both Keith and Shiro are on the Castle of Lions while Keith is the Black Paladin. This sort of takes place in an AU where everything is spaced out so that the characters got the character development they deserved! In other words, they’re 18+ here. Enjoy.
> 
> The prompt for this one is Netflix binge.

At this point, whatever Altean movie Keith had put on was background noise to Lance. The fuzzy, gray lighting from the screen was just enough to illuminate the both of them giving Lance a perfect view.

Insomnia was a real bitch _except_ that it gave Lance a reason to keep Keith company when no one else was around. At this point, he was pretty sure everyone on the team had some form of PTSD. From the way Pidge threw themselves into their work, Hunk baked enough to solve galaxy hunger, Allura planned _way_ too far in advance, and Shiro kept to himself, there was no denying it. Lance took on the form of dark circles and restless limbs while Keith was all of that plus a bottomless stomach.

Tonight Lance had been the one to raid the kitchen, hunting down every snack he knew Keith loved. Which, surprisingly, was about everything - though he was particularly fond of anything sweet. His current obsession were the tarts Hunk had baked the other night.

After what felt like hours of watching Keith go through a sleeve of cookies and a box of doughnut-like-things and, yes, _all_ the tarts, he finally caught Lance staring.

“Oh, did you want one of these?” Keith asked, holding out a cookie to Lance.

His lips twitched into a wiry smile. “Nah, it’s fine. You really like them.”

Keith shrugged, biting into the cookie in a way that made Lance squirm. “They’re alright.”

 _Alright_? Lance wanted to huff. Alright didn’t round out all of Keith’s hard edges. Alright didn’t cause his shirt to rise up, showing the hint of soft flesh underneath. Alright didn’t cause Keith to form a hint of a potbelly. One that Lance had decided he _very_ much wanted to reach out and squeeze between his fingers.

Instead, he opted to shift closer to Keith and teasingly jabbed his elbow against his plush sides. Wouldn’t take many more late night Altean movie marathons for him to sprout love handles. “You know, I think we have some milk left. Feel like a milkshake?”

Even in the dim lighting, it would have been hard for Lance to miss the way Keith’s eyes sparkled. “Could you make it extra thick this time?”

Lance held back a laugh at how cute Keith was being. “Sure, buddy. Anything you want.”

“Do you want me to pause the movie?”

“Nah, it’s fine.”

Lance got up and was almost to the door when he looked over his shoulder at Keith, who had taken the chance to stretch now that the sofa was entirely his. Raising his hands high above his head, the hem of his shirt rose to just above his belly button. Maybe it was the lighting, maybe it was from how tired he was, but Lance couldn’t help admiring the way Keith had filled out. It was almost painful to leave the room when all he wanted to do was kiss every pound Keith had gained.


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this angle, Keith looked pregnant at how bloated he was. The way he rubbed his stomach in languid circles didn’t help that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for all the kudos. I totally forgot to put what the prompts for these were so I've edited the chapter notes to reflect that. This one is vacation and beach. Enjoy~

Keith had officially retired from the Blade exactly one year ago today. To celebrate, Lance decided the two of them should take a vacation to the beach and he swore he found the perfect place.

It just so happened to be a few hundred miles away.

They drove all night to get to the coast and then drove the following day along the shore until they finally found the vacation destination that Lance had deemed acceptable. **  
**

He surprised Keith the following morning with cake for breakfast. The former Black Paladin rolled his eyes before pulling his boyfriend back to bed for a few hours. During which, Lance hand fed his boyfriend nearly every bite of that cake.

By the time they finally made it to the beach, the sun was already headed back down towards the horizon. It was perfect for lounging around and admiring how good Keith looked in his swim trunks.

Keith had fidgeted with them a little on the walk over. The belly he’d grown over the past year from retirement was still a little sore from eating all that cake. It was only after they set down their towels and propped up an umbrella that Lance noticed the sweat dotted along Keith’s hairline. Leaning back, he pressed a hand against his side. “I think I might have overdone it.”

Lance, who was laying on his towel, rolled over to face him. “You gonna be sick?”

“No,” he huffed. “It was just… _a lot_ of walking.”

Lance bit back a laugh. “Awe, babe. I thought you wanted this.”

When Keith first retired and moved to Earth to be with Lance, the first thing he said was that he didn’t want to be a weapon anymore. He was tired of hurting people of all the unrest and violence. Lance understood that more than anyone. So when Keith started filling out, Lance embraced it.

Side eyeing Lance, Keith leaned back onto one hand, making sure to keep his other on his protruding middle. From this angle, he looked pregnant from how bloated he was. The way he rubbed his stomach in languid circles didn’t help that.

Lance’s face felt hot and it _definitely_ wasn’t from the sun. Clearly this morning hadn’t been enough for either of them.

But, instead of making sweet love to his boyfriend in public, he sat up and wrapped his arms around him. Keith was so much more cuddly now than he had been a year ago. Thirty pounds would do that to anyone.

“You’re so easy,” Keith said. Rolling his head back, he rested it against Lance’s shoulder.

Lance flashed him a smile before pressing a kiss to his cheek. One of his hands sank to gently brush against Keith’s middle. There was some give but it was straining from all the sugar. “ _Hmm_. That’s a funny way of saying how much you love me.”

“I think I _showed_ you how much I loved you this morning,” he hummed. The textbook definition of content.

After their long standing rivalry and years of bickering, Lance, for once, couldn’t disagree.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”


	6. Summer Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn’t. Keith stuffed and whiny below him was burned into his memory, making it impossible to think of much else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: summer fling and summer weight gain.

It was only supposed to be a summer fling.

With Hunk visiting family, Pidge taking summer classes, Shiro away for business, and Allura traveling across Europe with her mysterious new boyfriend, Lance and Keith were going to be alone for three whole months.

They promised not to kill each other - they even signed a contract Pidge had written up for them. Lance swore he’d find new friends, Keith muttered about he’d spend summer by himself. They parted ways with no plans on seeing each other until everyone else came back to town.

Then Lance got drunk.

He called his sister, thinking she’d help him. Instead, she relentlessly teased him over the phone before telling him to walk the three miles home in the rain. So, he did the only other thing he could think of. He called Keith.

Keith showed up. He bought him a shit ton of Mcdonalds to sober him up. And then he did something surprising.

He brought Lance back to his place.

They watched late night reruns of a ghost hunting show. Both of them bickered over the low drone of the TV. Lance made stupid jokes, Keith laughed at how drunk Lance was while shoveling fries in his face. Something about Keith mindlessly eating made Lance tease him about getting fat. The next thing he knew, Keith had eaten a majority of the Mcdonlads and then they were kissing.

They were kissing and kissing and kissing then they were  _ more  _ than kissing. Keith tasted like fries and his stomach was puffy from all the junk he’d eaten. Lance touched him there, running his fingers across his tight middle, making him moan.

If either of them thought Lance soothing his belly before going down on him was weird, neither of them did anything to stop it.

The next morning, Lance expected things to be weird. The way Keith looked at him from the bedroom doorway suggested he felt the same way. But then Lance suggested breakfast and they amicably parted ways before noon.

No matter how hard he tried to forget, he couldn’t. Keith stuffed and whiny below him was burned into his memory, making it impossible to think of much else. 

When he purposely got drunk the next weekend, Keith was the first one he called. This time they got Taco Bell. Lance put on an old Disney movie, though neither of them were paying any attention. The air between them was so charged that it threatened to spark.

That night, Lance hardly touched the Taco Bell. Keith, meanwhile, was so stuffed he couldn’t move. Panting, sweating, bloating so much he couldn’t suck it in.

After that, Lance didn’t only call him when he was drunk. Something he was the one getting called. Sprawled out naked, completely blissed out of their minds, they decided to keep it casual.

Casual turned from a few nights a week into almost every night.

Keith grew out of his pants. Lance, ever the pleaser, started hand feeding him. Keith had gained ten pounds - no, fifteen. The pounds clung to him, softening all his sharp edges. Lance couldn’t hide the pride he felt whenever Keith would stuff himself when they were out at a restaurant.

By the time their friends rolled back into town, they knew they couldn’t go back to the way things were. Not just because Keith was twenty pounds heavier by then but because Lance was in love.

They deserved every ounce of ribbing their friends handed them.

Hunk poked at Keith’s stomach. Keith promptly slapped it away. “Awe, look at you. Fat and happy.”

“I’m  _ not  _ fat,” Keith said at the same moment Lance said, “Chubby at most, Hunk.”

It wasn’t until later, when they were alone, that Lance grabbed Keith’s belly in his hands and squeezed it. “Do you want to get fat? I mean, I get we’ve been getting off to it all summer but it’s your body.”

Keith contemplated that for a moment. “I want to see where this goes.”

It was fair to say that what was happening between them didn’t end when the trees went from a lavish green to a crisp yellow. Keith’s weight gaining didn’t stop when a fresh layer of snow coated the ground. In fact, it only continued to grow.


	7. Breakfast Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they had started dating a year earlier, Keith had steadily put on weight. Everyone jokingly pointed out that he’d put on the freshman fifteen during their junior year, not knowing that Keith was well beyond fifteen pounds by now. Despite being very much into this thicker version of his boyfriend, Lance hadn’t asked him to do it, but he reminded him every day how much he loved his new curves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: school festival and drive-in movie.
> 
> I'm posting this a day early because it's Lance's birthday~! We're nearing the end of all the drabbles I wrote and posted on tumblr for #getbeached2020 but, don't worry, I wrote a handful more that I never ended up posting. So there's still more to share.

It wasn’t as if Lance didn’t love his friends - _he did_ \- but he also loved his boyfriend. _Very much_. And there were times he wanted Keith all to himself.

The college festival being one of those days.

It was always on alumni weekend and subtly used as a fundraiser. They packed the quad with rides and vendors alike. Lance treated Keith more than once to whatever food drew his attention.

Which was _a lot_.

Since they had started dating a year earlier, Keith had steadily put on weight. Everyone jokingly pointed out that he’d put on the freshman fifteen during their junior year, not knowing that Keith was well beyond fifteen pounds by now. Despite being very much into this thicker version of his boyfriend, Lance hadn’t asked him to do it, but he reminded him every day how much he loved his new curves.

After a whole day of wandering around the festival, Lance finally managed to whisk Keith away.

For once they took Lance’s car since Keith’s motorcycle wouldn’t really do for a drive-in movie. On top of that, the date was Lance’s idea. “Let me woo you,” he said. Keith reluctantly agreed and took a seat in Lance’s old Prius.

They had to drive for over an hour to get to the drive-in and Lance made sure to stop by a grocery store on the way. They stocked up on more than enough snacks and sweets. Keith also insisted they order some takeout.

“What? I’m hungry,” he said with a shrug, as if forgetting all about how he’d gorged himself at the festival earlier. His hand squeezed Lance’s on top of the gear stick. “I want to have actual food, not just snacks.”

 _Actual food_ ended up being a large pizza from a small shop beside the drive-in theater.

The drive-in was having a double feature. _The Breakfast Club_ followed by _Sixteen Candles_. Keith laughed at that from behind a slice of pizza once he found out.

“Wooing me with _The Breakfast Club_?” he quipped.

Lance rolled his eyes and teasingly shoved Keith. “Horror night is on Fridays and you know how I feel about the goat scene in _Jurassic Park_.”

“ _Jurassic Park_ isn’t a horror movie.” Keith’s lips twitched, threatening to let out a laugh.

Lance tisked, “The Velociraptors are pure nightmare fuel.”

They kept up with their banter even as _The Breakfast Club_ started. Lance ate until he was sure he was going to be sick while Keith continued to stuff his face.

They were sitting in the back of the car. Lance had pulled down the back seats and opened the trunk, giving them a perfect view of the screen. It was a little cramped but it was more than perfect for cuddling. Lance had brought enough blankets and pillows that they were comfortable and warm, even with the late October chill in the air.

It wasn’t until _The Breakfast Club_ was nearly over that Lance realized Keith was still eating.

He glanced at his boyfriend and caught him mindlessly raising chip after chip to his mouth. Unlike Lance, who was laying down, Keith was sitting up with the bag of chips in his lap. But it wasn’t just one bag of chips - it was several _and_ a bag of buttery popcorn _and_ a tray of oreos.

Keith was leaning against the side of the car, though he was also teetering back, allowing room to accommodate his expanding stomach.

Freshman fifteen? More like forty.

There was no denying he had a double chin or how his pecks had grown soft. It was his stomach, however, that had grown the most. It stuck out, resting on his thighs. And the more he leaned back, the more skin he showed. Even in the dark Lance could spot the thin, red stretch marks that trailed up his love handles and underbelly.

Lance swallowed the fist sized knot in his throat, his eyes honing in on the newest habit Keith had picked up.

When he was mindlessly eating like this, he liked to rub his belly. His fingers ran along his gut, drawing tiny circles into his fat. He wasn’t even sure if Keith knew he was doing it. It was so adorable to him that all he wanted to do was smother his boyfriend with affection.

He managed to hold back until the brief intermission between movies. By then Keith had polished off all the popcorn and left a graveyard of chip bags in his wake. Lance sat up and motioned for Keith to sit up against him.

Keith was plush when he pressed up against him. He was also breathing a little heavy. When Lance ran a hand over his bloated middle, he could see why. At the very top of his stomach, below his chest, there wasn’t much give. The skin was pulled tight from every calorie he had devoured throughout the day.

Keith leaned into his touch as the next movie started, silently giving Lance permission to touch every gurgling inch of him. He moved on to what was left of the oreos and struggled with every bite. Lance did his best to soothe him, his attention focused on Keith’s straining gut and not the movie they’d come to see.

Keith was panting by the time he finished the last cookie. He fell back against Lance, his body heavy and his stomach angrily growling beneath Lance’s eager fingertips.

“ _Damn_ ,” was all Lance could say as he drank Keith in.

Keith hid a belch behind his hand. “How was that… for wooing?”


	8. Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith leaned against the counter top across from Lance, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Lance’s t-shirts. He’d put on a little bit of quarantine weight. Nothing Lance would have noticed and nothing he couldn’t lose once they were allowed out into the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: quarantine and taste tester.
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments. I'm debating on either making a multichapter story about this concept or at least writing a longer one-shot about it.

When everything started shutting down due to COVID-19, Keith and Lance made the decision to quarantine together. They were a few days shy of their six months anniversary and so helplessly in love with each other, they weren’t sure they’d survive the pandemic without the other’s touch. But, where Keith was lucky and was able to work from home, Lance was required to help his family at their bakery.

“Try this,” he said to Keith, plopping a blue box down beside his boyfriend one day after work. The words _McClain Bakery_ were written in thick, cursive font across the lid.

When Keith opened the box, he was greeted by the smell of warm vanilla and almonds. A single doughnut was in the center. It _looked_ edible enough but that didn’t stop Keith from raising a dark brow.

Lance was the bakery’s barista and hardly ever dabbled in baked goods.

“It’s not poisonous, I swear. It’s just, with business extremely slow right now, I figured we should try to mix up the menu,” he explained, sitting across from Keith.

Keith’s gaze slid back to the doughnut. “Vanilla and almond are… mixing it up?”

“This is just one of the _many_ flavors I have in mind. Change doesn’t happen overnight.”

“And it’s edible?”

Lance fixed him with a hard glare. “Just eat it, ass hat.”

Slowly, but surely, Keith raised the doughnut to his lips and took a small bite. The dryness struck him first however the rich vanilla was enough to make it at least somewhat enjoyable. “This is your first attempt, right?” Lance’s gaze narrowed, making Keith squirm. “I - it’s good, really. Lance, it’s good.”

“But…”

“It’s dry.” Then, hoping to soften the blow, he took another bite. “Not enough that it’s bad. I _really_ like the vanilla.”

That quelled Lance’s anger. He deflated, sinking back in his chair, before leaping up. “I’ll grab you some milk, as long as you want the rest.”

Keith, wanting to keep his boyfriend, eagerly nodded.

* * *

Keith continued to taste test for Lance. At first it started as a few times a week but quickly became more frequent. One doughnut turned into two, two turned into three. Keith went from eating half of a doughnut to eating three in one sitting. And the doughnuts, thankfully, got better.

“I’ve come a long way from vanilla and almonds, huh?” Lance asked two months later. He was prideful and Keith couldn’t disagree. He was steadily improving. To the extent that Keith had started getting cravings for them on days Lance didn’t bring any home.

He leaned against the counter top across from Lance, wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of Lance’s t-shirts. He’d put on a little bit of quarantine weight. Nothing Lance would have noticed and nothing he couldn’t lose once they were allowed out into the world again.

Licking the strawberry frosting off of his fingertips, he agreed, “How many flavors are you thinking of coming up with?”

“I don’t know. Depends on how long quarantine goes on for.”

As much as that answer sent a thrill through Keith, he also felt a pang of worry. He was starting to really like the doughnuts. He couldn’t say so much for his waistline. But he was sure that part of him could just deal with it. It’s not like quarantine would go on forever.

A week or so later and sweatpants were all Keith could fit into and, even then, they were digging into his hips more every day. He had sprouted a double chin and, only after Lance playfully poked at his middle did he notice his growing potbelly.

He worked five days a week for eight hours a day and the one time he ventured to the gym (which was now opened), he witnessed several people refusing to wear masks. Not to mention all the side glances he received from all the regulars he saw. He had put on fifteen pounds, not sprouted wings.

Halfway through summer, he finally caved and bought new pants. Both jeans and sweats. At that point, Lance was giving him half a dozen doughnuts a day. He’d usually eat them after dinner when they cuddled together watching TV.

They weren’t dry anymore.

“As light as these are, they really sit in your stomach, you know,” Keith finally commented one night. He sat back on the sofa, the box of doughnuts empty and discarded. He had adjusted his new sweats so that the waistband was under his growing gut. He hadn’t checked the scale recently but he knew this was more than just fifteen pounds.

Worry sparkled in Lance’s eyes, making Keith want to eat his words. “I don’t have to bring you as many anymore. Maybe just the new flavors - or improvements,” he said.

Keith shifted. Despite how stuffed he was, he still felt his whole body wobble from the movement. “No, it isn’t that. I like the doughnuts. It’s just…” Was now the time to point the very obvious fact out to Lance that he had put on quarantine weight?

“They can be really filling,” Lance said, before he could come to a decision. Reaching out, he ran a soothing hand across Keith’s middle. He had to bite his tongue to stop the moan that threatened to pass his lips. “Does this help?”

He silently nodded, his face puffy and red from both the doughnuts and Lance.

The next night when Lance brought home more doughnuts, he didn’t even ask Keith if he wanted his belly rubbed. He just started doing it. It happened the next night, the following night, the rest of the week. Keith stopped suppressing his moans when he touched him and Lance started adding more doughnuts in every box.


	9. No Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, so he wants a show, Keith thought. Pressing his hands down onto the beach towel, he sat up with a little bit of effort. Okay, maybe he wasn’t a little bit hungry - maybe he was on the verge of being too stuffed to move. He could feel all the food he’d eaten today sloshing around in his gut as he squirmed into a sitting position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're into the drabbles that were inspired by Get Beached. So they don't completely fit the prompts yet they do. Anyway, this one is sunbathing and beach.

When Keith discovered Lance’s feeding kink, he learned how to push his own boundaries. It used to be that whatever turned Lance on eventually turned him on. Like, how the very idea of his tummy poking out from the bottom of his shirt used to humiliate him while Lance couldn’t get enough of it. Now it turned him on too. The idea of putting on weight grew on him - both literally and figuratively.

So, wanting to get Lance’s attention at the beach was a cakewalk.

Lance was distracted by just about everything. It was the first day of summer and people were out in droves. He loved people watching probably almost as much as he loved Keith.

“Lance, can I get a little help,” he finally said. He had been eating all day, stuffing himself on whatever boardwalk food peaked his interest. He wasn’t full, _yet_ , but he was laying down and resting. His stomach swollen, the skin pulled tight and flushed pink from how much he’d gorged himself.

His boyfriend turned to him, though whatever he was about to say vanished when his eyes landed on Keith.

Keith felt a swooping in his lower belly at how Lance’s gaze raked over his body.

Holding out the bottle of sunscreen, he asked, “Mind putting some on me. I’m getting a little burned.”

A total lie. He knew it, Lance knew it, but that didn’t stop either of them from pretending it wasn’t true.

Taking the bottle from Keith’s hands, Lance only fumbled twice before finally squeezing some of the sunblock on his hands. For a moment, he stared at Keith as if he were a puzzle. Like rubbing his belly was something entirely new.

Gritting his teeth, he laid his hands on Keith’s middle. He was extremely tense, his movements jerky and his touch ghosting across his skin. Rolling his eyes, Keith pointed out, “I’m going to fry if you keep this up.”

Lance shot him a dangerous look, making the corner of Keith’s lips twitch up into a grin.

“Fine, if you can do it so much better than me,” Lance started, only to trail off.

_Oh, so he wants a show_ , Keith thought. Pressing his hands down onto the beach towel, he sat up with a little bit of effort. Okay, maybe he _wasn’t_ a little bit hungry - maybe he _was_ on the verge of being too stuffed to move. He could feel all the food he’d eaten today sloshing around in his gut as he squirmed into a sitting position.

He knew he’d put on weight but he looked and felt like a blimp right now.

“Keith?” Lance’s voice was soft. There was a hint of worry in his tone.

Keith shook his head. Holding out one hand, he said, “Give me the sunblock.”

Lance did as he was told, transferring the sunblock from his hands to Keith’s.

He took his time rubbing his hands together, making sure the sunblock was evenly distributed between his two hands, before rubbing his stomach. God, this actually felt great. He swirled his fingertips in tiny circles, messaging the sunblock in and easing the pain in his stomach. He quietly stifled a burp behind his arm and then another. All the while his hands were working down, grasping at his rolls, pinching his love handles that were growing every day.

He didn’t forget for one second that Lance’s eyes were on him the entire time. However, he hadn’t expected Lance to reach out and run his hands along his sides, working the sunblock into his skin as if it were moisturizer.

Even though the beach was packed - there was no way someone hadn’t noticed them - Keith found himself leaning back on both his forearms. His breathing was deep and, occasionally, on the verge of wheezing.

He looked huge from this angle.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance’s voice was husky, “you’re such a fatass. Can’t even take care of yourself anyone.”

Keith belched, this time much more loudly than earlier. He found himself blushing but more turned on than ever, especially when Lance gazed up at him. “You spoiled me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a longer Klance story I'll be putting up this weekend (it's just under 4K) so keep an eye open for that. I hope you enjoyed this drabble. I only have a few more left.


	10. His Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That photo was such a fixture of their bedroom that Keith almost forgot it existed. They had both put up dozens of them throughout the whole house at this point but this photo was the first one of just the two of them.
> 
> Man, he had been skinny back then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: kind of size pride and unknown gaining. It was originally supposed to be about camping but I ended up not going that route.

Keith stared at the framed photo of himself and Lance. It had been taken several years earlier on the one year anniversary of them officially saving the universe. Back then, Lance was only just tiptoeing over the pieces of his broken heart but no one would have been able to know from how wide his smile was in the photo.

That smile was thanks to Keith showing up a whole day early to the festivities. After a year of not seeing each other, of sending sporadic messages sent across space, they finally were on the same planet.

Lance hadn’t left his side since.

That photo was such a fixture of their bedroom that Keith had almost forgotten it existed. They had both put up dozens of them throughout the house at this point but this photo was the first one of just the two of them.

Man, he had been skinny back then.

Looking down at himself now and then back up at the photo, it was hard to remember exactly how or when all the weight had piled on. Okay - he knew _how_. Lance made him overindulge. But, unlike Lance, he never knew when to stop. With the war over, everything felt so limitless.

He pinched one of his love handles, only to grab a handful of it and shake. His whole belly wobbled and then growled. Keith scowled at it in return.

“Babe, we’re gonna get to the campground late if-” Lance walked into their bedroom, running a hand through his hair, only to trail off when he caught sight of Keith. For a few heavy seconds, all he did was stare. “Hey, uh, everything alright?”

Keith, realizing he was still holding his stomach, released it. It jiggled defiantly, the bottom of it poking out from the bottom of his shirt. Even though he’d only bought it a few months ago, it was already too small.

“Yeah, I just…” Reaching out, he snatched the picture frame off their burrow and flashed it at Lance.

His husband’s expression warmed. “I love that photo, don’t you?” Crossing the distance between them in a few strides, he took the photo out of Keith’s hands and looked down at it fondly. “Man, look at us. I thought we were so old back then but we were kids.”

“That was six years ago.”

“Yeah. Younger me will always be a kid. Even two months ago - I was a kid.”

“No, I was,” he started, only to think better of it. Clearing his throat, he thought it best to outright say it. “I was so skinny back then. It’s hard to believe.”

Lance looked up from the photo. His smile hadn’t completely faded from his lips, despite his eyes flickering with worry. “If you want to go on a diet, I’ll fully support you. We’ve talked about this before. It’s your body and-”

“That isn’t what I was trying to say,” Keith huffed. Not upset, more like he was frustrated over his own feelings about it. “It’s strange to me that I used to look like that, it’s all. Like it’s from a different lifetime.”

Lance’s gaze softened. Strolling closer to Keith, he placed his hands on his hips and gently grabbed at his rolls. “You know, we all grow older.”

“Weren’t you just saying how you’re a kid.”

“No, me two months ago was a kid. The me right now is an adult.”

“You don’t make sense.”

Sighing, Lance pecked the corner of Keith’s mouth. “What I’m trying to say is, we all change. We just have to hope we’re happy with what we see.”

Keith dwelled on that for a moment. He thought of the person he was in that photo, happy that he got to see one of his best friends after twelve whole months of not physically being near him. The person who he was now was forty pounds heavier but just as happy being held by that same person. _His person_.

Grabbing a fist full of Lance’s shirt, he tugged him down so that their lips brushed. It was brief and sweet and, when Lance pulled away, there was a dazed look in his blue eyes.

“Well I, for one, love you. Rolls and all,” he said, squeezing Keith’s flabby belly in his hands.

Even though he’d been doing that for years, Keith still blushed.


	11. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I like eating,” Keith finally said one day. He was three servings into dinner and Lance was debating on asking if he wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final drabble! Prompt: size pride.

If Lance were to think back to when he first started spoiling Keith, he couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment. He only knew that, as his love grew for Keith, so did his boyfriend’s waistline.

Keith didn’t bat an eye at the curves that sprouted around his hips or the pouch that poked out from under his t-shirt. And if Lance caressed him there, he would shiver and laugh and pull him closer. _This was what love was_ , the thought would strike Lance over the back of the head at these moments.

When Keith outgrew his shirt, he merely shrugged. He was only going from a medium to a large, it wasn’t a big deal. Nor was it a big deal when he had to buy an XL or his sweats had gotten a _little_ too tight - try, _a lot_.

Often, he’d take Lance’s hands when they were on his hips, and place them on his belly and make Lance squeeze the fat that had gathered there. It was soft and laced with well deserved stretch marks.

“I think I like eating,” Keith finally said one day. He was three servings into dinner and Lance was debating on asking if he wanted more.

Lance chuckled, one of his knees bumping Keith’s below the table. “You think?”

Keith merely hummed as he patted his tummy affectionately. A minute later, he asked for fourths. A day later, he declared he needed new clothes. A month later, he asked Lance to feed him.

“I love you,” he said between mouthfuls. His hands on both sides of his swollen gut. It was a gut now, making Keith sit further back from the table. He didn’t say it but Lance could tell he was proud of this.

Lance smiled, feeling full in his own way. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it - the final drabble I wrote for Get Beached 2020. I thought I would end on a wholesome drabble.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I have some more Klance material in the works - including another much longer oneshot, which will be out later this week. I don't have a twitter but feel free to follow me on [ my tumblr ](https://love-sweet-tooth.tumblr.com/). Again, thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
